The present invention relates to a progressive liquid display device in which a plurality of display strips will automatically move into place in proper order with one rising behind another to show a pattern when the device is turned upside down.
Several liquid display ornaments have been known. FIG. 1 illustrates a liquid-filter ornament as constructed according to the prior art. FIG. 2 illustrates a floating ornament which can be simultaneously used as a paper weight. In FIG. 3 there is illustrated a color phase changeable liquid display ornament. In FIG. 4 there is illustrated another type of liquid display ornament which comprises a toy boat floating on a liquid contained in a transparent display container. The present invention provides a completely new structure for a liquid display device.